


Sniper Dreams

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [65]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Edgeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's fantasy turns too real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper Dreams

Originally Published: Fevruary 23, 2007 

**Title:** Sniper Dreams **  
Characters:** Edgerton/Charlie

**  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:  Charlie's fantasy turns too real. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: BDSM, bondage, edgeplay (i.e. knifeplay)**  
**A/N:** This was written for the [Numb3rs New Year Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs_newyear/), and just now "released."

 

**Sniper Dreams—** ****

Charlie lay comfortably on the couch in the solarium, his eyes half closed against the warm afternoon sun.He was proud of the work that he’d done today for Don, and for that arrogant sniper, Ian Edgerton.Maybe this time Ian would realize how helpful Charlie’s math was.In the end, though, it had come down to Edgerton looking through his scope at the target.That was what it always came down to.

Sleepily, Charlie thought about Edgerton’s hands wrapped around a rifle.They were powerful hands, hands that would hold, grip, imprison.Ian’s strong, long body radiated feral energy.His eyes captured and assessed, flayed open a person’s soul.So much power, so much strength.If that strength was turned against a person, that person died.

_What if that strength wasn’t turned against a person, but_ towards _a person?_ Charlie felt a sudden jolting throb go through him. _God, what he must be like in bed …_ No sweet declarations of love, just pure, raw sex.Charlie’s body began to throb harder.Ian Edgerton would take what he wanted, whatever he wanted.

Charlie felt a little guilty, fantasizing about someone other than Colby, but strength turned Charlie on, and Ian’s strength was of a very different type than Colby’s.And Charlie would never fear Colby.Ian, Charlie was afraid of.His breath came quicker at the idea of being under a man he was so afraid of.He wouldn’t want to be in that position in real life, but in a fantasy it was awfully tempting …

Smiling, Charlie let his eyes drift closed and willed himself to dream about Edgerton.

 

Charlie opened his eyes.Ian Edgerton stood by the couch, his body outlined in the sun.Charlie said happily, “I’m dreaming.”

“Oh, you are, are you?”Ian said, his voice warm but mocking, just like Charlie remembered.

“Yep,” Charlie said.“So whatever we do is okay.”

Ian’s eyes lit up, a dark, predatory light that made Charlie shiver.“Is that so?”

“Umm, yeah,” Charlie said, pulling back a little. Even in his dreams, Ian scared him.

“So if I were to kiss you,” Ian said, moving forward with a leonine grace, “You wouldn’t cry out?”

Charlie slowly shook his head.

“Too bad,” Ian murmured, coming even closer.Charlie scrambled up to a sitting position and backed to the corner of the couch.

“Because I want you to cry out,” Ian continued.

Charlie swallowed hard and backed up even farther, pulling his knees up in front of him.

“Promise you’ll scream for me,” Ian’s hands slid along the couch toward Charlie’s legs.

Charlie’s mouth was dry.Maybe this fantasy was a bad idea.He willed the dream to change, for his father to come into the room and stop Ian.

He must not have willed it hard enough, because no one came into the room and Ian’s hands wrapped around Charlie’s ankles.

Ian jerked and Charlie was laid flat on his back on the couch.Ian was suddenly braced above him, their bodies only touching from the knees down.

“What do you say, Professor?”Ian said.

Charlie swallowed, staring at Ian’s mouth.It was a firm, definite mouth.What would it feel like against his? Charlie lifted his head slightly and that was all the answer Ian needed.The full weight of his body descended on Charlie, his lips crashed against Charlie’s.Ian’s tongue stabbed into Charlie’s mouth, sucking in his gasp.Ian’s body was heavy on his, pressing Charlie deep into the couch.

While attempting to hold his own in the kiss, Charlie ran his hands down Ian’s back.It felt like molded iron under his fingers.Ian grabbed Charlie’s hands and held them above Charlie’s head.Charlie grunted in protest.

Ian lifted his head and smiled down at Charlie.It was a smile full of hunger, anticipation. “You don’t get to touch me unless I say,” Ian said huskily.“I’m in charge here.”

Charlie’s eyes widened. “How will I know—“

“I’ll tell you,” Ian said firmly.“No questions, Professor, no discussions.If you really want me to stop something, call me Mr. Edgerton or tap three times.”

Charlie trembled under that gaze.

Ian gathered both of Charlie’s wrists easily in one of his hands and brought his other hand down to rest on Charlie’s throat.“Otherwise, the only sounds I want to hear from you are whimpers and moans.”

Charlie swallowed again, feeling the pressure of Ian’s hand against his throat, the tight grip that held his wrists imprisoned.Charlie bit his lip and nodded.

“Good,” Ian purred and moved his hand from Charlie’s throat.He replaced his hand with his mouth, nipping his way down his neck.Ian’s teeth were sharp on Charlie’s tender skin.Charlie pictured a trail of tiny red marks down his throat.Charlie lifted his chin, giving Ian full access.Ian pulled the collar of Charlie’s t-shirt down and sucked on the hollow of his throat.

Feeling the need for action, Charlie moved underneath Ian, rubbing his body against Ian’s.He could feel Ian’s belt buckle digging into his waist, his badge a sharp shape against Charlie’s hip.Ian jerked Charlie’s wrists backward, causing a twinge of pain to go down Charlie’s shoulders.Charlie froze.

“Still trying to be in charge, I see,” Ian said.With one fluid motion, he rolled off of Charlie, stood up, and pulled Charlie to a sitting position, his hands still above his head.

“What are you –“ Charlie gasped, before he could stop himself.Ian smiled his wry smile and shook his head.

“Do I need to gag you?”Ian asked.

“No, Mr. Edgerton,” Charlie whispered.“Sorry.”

Ian nodded.He let go of Charlie’s right wrist and twisted Charlie’s left wrist around behind his back.With his other hand, Ian drew a pair of handcuffs from the pouch at his waist.Charlie’s breath quickened.Ian moved to one side and Charlie felt the cool metal close over both wrists, locking his hands behind him.

Ian stepped back and looked down at him.Charlie felt like a rabbit caught in the sniper’s crosshairs.No, he felt like a rabbit caught in the sights of a hungry lion.Charlie trembled, fear and arousal merging together.

“Upstairs,” Ian commanded him.“Walk.”

Charlie staggered to his feet, made awkward by his bound hands.He walked through the family room, hoping to see his father or Don or Colby, but the room was empty.

_Someone should be here,_ Charlie argued with his dream brain. _Someone should come through the door right now._

But no one did, and Charlie made his stumbling way up the stairs.He got to the top of the stairs and Ian said, “Stop.”

Charlie stopped, swaying slightly, as Ian did a quick check of the upstairs rooms.Once Ian had reassured himself that there was no one here, he pointed toward Charlie’s bedroom.Charlie walked slowly through the door.

His familiar room somehow seemed darker, more fraught with possibilities.He stopped in the middle of the floor and looked back at Ian.Ian ignored him for the moment and did a thorough investigation of the room.His long fingers trailed across Charlie’s desk, over his bookshelves, along his rumpled bedsheets.

With every touch, Ian claimed territory, until the room was entirely his.Then he turned and smiled at Charlie.Two steps and Ian grabbed Charlie’s head and bent him back with the force of his kiss.Charlie felt bruises form on his lips as he reflexively opened his mouth for Ian’s tongue.

Ian released him and shoved him backward, causing Charlie to stumble and sit heavily on the bed.Ian yanked Charlie’s t-shirt up and over his head.It slid down his arms and settled around his handcuffed wrists.Ian pushed him back onto the bed and began undoing Charlie’s jeans.He unzipped them and Charlie obediently lifted his hips so Ian could slide the jeans down his legs.Ian pulled off Charlie’s sandals then his jeans.Charlie was left only in navy-blue briefs that he didn’t remember putting on this morning.

Tossing the jeans aside, Ian raised his eyebrows.Charlie lifted his chin in a silent gesture of defiance at the contempt he thought he saw in Ian’s eyes.Then Ian stepped closer and slid one strong hand over Charlie’s thigh, and Charlie knew that he’d misread the sniper’s expression.

“From the moment I saw you,” Ian said huskily, “all puffed up and sure about your math, I knew I needed to teach you a lesson.Do you know what lesson that is?”

Charlie shook his head.He had no idea what sort of lesson his dream-controlling unconscious would think Ian wanted to teach him.

“To remember the animal brain,” Ian’s fingers trailed up Charlie’s thigh, then up his bare chest.“You spend too much time thinking, Professor.I am going to remind you what it means to feel, without thought, from the deepest, most primitive parts of your brain.”

Charlie shivered.Ian’s voice and touch were giving him goose bumps.He hoped he wouldn’t wake up anytime soon.

Ian turned Charlie sideways, undid his cuffs from one hand and tossed away Charlie’s shirt.Before Charlie could breathe a sigh of relief, Ian pulled both of Charlie’s hands up, looped the cuffs around a thick post on Charlie’s headboard, and clicked the cuffs closed again.

Charlie lay flat on his back on the bed, his hands bound above his head, and stared at Ian.Ian just stood there, smiling his sniper’s smile.Charlie felt very self-conscious being nearly naked under that gaze.He had to chew on his lip to stop himself from complaining or asking questions.

Ian watched him, like he knew Charlie’s inner struggle.Finally, Ian must have decided that Charlie had stewed long enough.His eyes on Charlie, Ian began to unbutton his shirt.

Underneath was a chest that seemed shaped from stone, utterly smooth of hair.His nipples were dark and hard and Charlie was happy to see some sign that Ian was also turned on.

Ian left his shirt on but open and climbed onto the bed.Charlie realized that Ian was still wearing his heavy hiking shoes.For some reason, that sent a fresh new jolt of arousal through Charlie.

Kneeling astride Charlie’s hips, Ian looked down at Charlie.Charlie wanted to move, wanted to touch, wanted to speak.Instead, he bit his lip and whimpered.Ian smiled.

With a smooth movement, Ian pulled a long knife from a sheath at his belt.Charlie gasped in fear and couldn’t help trying to pull away.Ian turned the knife in his hand, so the eight-inch blade caught the light along its exquisitely sharp edge.

“Please,” Charlie begged. “Please, don’t.”

Ian leaned forward.“Do you feel it?” he said throatily. “Do you feel the fear that rises in your gut, comes from somewhere so deep and primal that it bypasses your conscious mind?”

“Please,” Charlie said again, unable to look away from that knife.“Please …”

“Yes,” Ian rumbled, “You feel it.Your blood pounds, your adrenaline rises.Though you know you’re not supposed to talk, you can’t help but plead for the knife to go away, to not touch you.”

Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, Ian lowered the knife.Charlie tried to jerk away, but Ian held him tightly between his legs.Charlie whined in fear as the sharp edge came closer.

“Close your eyes,” Ian murmured.

Charlie’s eyes snapped to Ian’s face.“No, please.”

“Do I need to blindfold you?”Ian asked quietly.

Charlie fought a battle with himself.Would it be better to be physically capable of seeing and choose not to, or would it be better to not be able to see, whether he chose or not?

“No blindfold, Mr. Edgerton,” Charlie whispered.“Please, I want to be able to see when I die.”

Ian smirked.“You’re not going to die.”

“Okay, hurt a whole lot.”

“Shh,” Ian said, still quietly but with the strength of command.“Trust me and close your eyes.”

Silently, Charlie closed them, wondering if he would ever open them again.

He flinched when the cold steel of the knife touched his skin, but he kept his eyes closed and his lower lip between his teeth so he couldn’t speak.It didn’t hurt when it cut along his chest, but he guessed that a knife that sharp wouldn’t hurt.It parted his skin, cell by cell.

Charlie squeezed his eyes tightly closed and gripped the post his wrists were cuffed to. _It’s only a dream, it’s only a dream._ The cold slice of the knife came down again and again, traveling across his chest.

Unwillingly, the picture of Don’s chest when he’d gotten in trouble came to his mind, with the hundreds of slash marks across his chest and back.

_Please stop, please stop,_ Charlie silently begged, tears running down his face. _Please stop._

At last, the knife came down no more.“Very good,” Ian said warmly.“You can open your eyes now.”

Charlie pried his salt-encrusted eyelids open and stared down at his chest.It was unmarked.He looked up at Ian, who was smiling his sideways smile.He showed Charlie that he’d been using the back side of the knife, the dull side, to “cut” Charlie’s chest.Charlie sobbed in relief.

“Very good,” Ian said, setting the knife aside.“You’ve experienced fear, fear of injury and death.Now you feel joy, the thrill of being alive and whole.Next is pain … and pleasure.But first, a break.”

Charlie blinked at Ian, trying to catch his breath.Ian moved off of him and stood up.

Reaching up, Ian unlocked the handcuffs and brought Charlie’s arms down to his sides.Charlie lay quietly and watched as Ian undressed.The sniper’s body was smooth and sculpted in a way different than Colby’s.Where Colby was flesh and blood and bulk, Ian was iron and wire and strength.Soon, Ian was naked before him, no sign of discomfort.He stood as Charlie’s eyes traveled over him.

When Charlie was done with his perusal, Ian stepped out of the room.Charlie waited, his breathing finally returning to normal, until Ian returned with a bottle of lotion and a wet washcloth.He sat on the edge of the bed and gently wiped the tear stains from Charlie’s cheeks with the washcloth.Charlie watched Ian’s face, trying to understand this enigmatic man.

“You’re thinking again,” Ian chastised him.“Let go of your thoughts.Just feel.”

Ian squirted lotion into his palms.Taking each of Charlie’s hands, he gently rubbed lotion into the red skin where the handcuffs had dug into Charlie’s wrists.When he was finished with that, he turned Charlie over onto his stomach.His strong hands kneaded and massaged Charlie’s shoulders and arms, easing the ache from his earlier position.

Charlie was feeling quite relaxed when Ian turned him back over.Ian smiled down at him, running one long finger down Charlie’s chest.Then he took Charlie’s wrists and re-cuffed them to the bed above his head.

Ian stood and went over to Charlie’s desk.He opened a drawer and pulled out something that Charlie couldn’t see.He came back to the bed and sat down next to Charlie.He leaned over and touched his lips to Charlie’s.Charlie lifted his head to strengthen the contact and Ian’s mouth smashed down on his, driving Charlie into the mattress.Ian’s tongue pierced through Charlie’s lips and plundered his mouth.Ian’s mouth left his and moved down his throat, biting and kissing.He traveled quickly down Charlie’s chest until he reached Charlie’s left nipple.He sucked and teased it to hardness, then continued to suck on it while pulling on Charlie’s chest hair.The dual sensations soon had Charlie squirming, his cock already throbbing.Ian shifted and gave Charlie’s right nipple the same treatment.

Lifting his head, Ian produced the items that he’d taken from Charlie’s desk – two black binder clips.He took one in each hand and quickly clipped them onto Charlie’s hard nipples.Charlie yelped in surprise and pain.The pain soon turned into a sharp prickle.

Ian’s long, strong fingers moved downward, stroking Charlie’s stomach and hips, then his legs all the way down to his feet.Ian’s touch battled for Charlie’s attention with the pain in his nipples.Coming back up his legs, Ian’s hands went at last to Charlie’s groin, stroking Charlie’s cock through his underwear.Charlie involuntarily lifted his hips, moving toward Ian’s too-light contact.Ian shook his head and lifted his hands away.Charlie whimpered in protest.

The knife was in Ian’s hand again.Charlie’s eyes widened and he wondered if Ian was going to cut him for real this time.Ian smirked and brought the knife down toward Charlie’s cock.

Charlie couldn’t suppress a “No!”

Three slashes and Charlie’s underwear fell away, sliced neatly from his body.Ian put the knife away again and Charlie shuddered in relief.

Ian returned to Charlie’s chest and took the clips in each hand.He captured Charlie’s eyes with his own then removed the clips.Pain shot through Charlie’s chest as blood rushed back into his nipples.His back arched and he gasped as the burning heat bloomed in his chest.Ian stroked Charlie’s cock, distracting him.Charlie groaned as once again dual sensations of pleasure and pain fought for his attention.The pain in his chest faded to a throbbing heat and Ian’s sure hands teased his cock and balls until pleasure was all he felt. 

A drop of pre-cum formed on the head of Charlie’s cock and Ian swiped it off with one finger.He reached up and smeared the pre-cum along Charlie’s lips.Charlie licked it off, tasting the sharp, salty liquid.Ian’s eyes narrowed, like a cat who was pleased, his strong mouth curving into a smile of fearsome anticipation.Charlie trembled.

Standing, Ian unlocked the handcuffs from the headboard.He gave Charlie’s wrists and shoulders a quick, blood-circulating rub.

Ian straightened up and said, his voice rough and throaty, “Turn over.”

Charlie swallowed his own surge of anticipation and rolled over, throwing off the remains of his favorite pair of briefs.Ian reattached the cuffs to the headboard then ran his hands down Charlie’s entire body.His hands turned and he ran his fingernails up the other way, sending shivers throughout Charlie.Desperately, Charlie resisted the urge to rub his cock between his body and the bed.He didn’t want this to end too quickly.

The sound of lotion being squeezed out of a bottle brought another shiver.Charlie felt Ian’s lotioned fingers at his asshole then abruptly pressing in.It wasn’t gentle – it was rough, burning, demanding that Charlie open up to him.Charlie struggled to relax his muscles, knowing that Ian wouldn’t wait long.

Indeed, Ian quickly removed his fingers and Charlie heard him apply more lotion, presumably to his cock.What Charlie _didn’t_ hear was the sound of a condom package being opened.He bit his lip as he realized that Ian was going to go bareback.Snipers didn't worry about safety.Frissons of fear and arousal went through Charlie.Ian Edgerton was going to fuck him now, and there was nothing Charlie could do about it.Forget his safe word.Ian took what he wanted, when he wanted it, the way he wanted it.He’d set his sights on Charlie’s ass, and like so many targets before, Charlie could only submit to the sniper’s desires.

Ian’s cock was at his ass, then he shoved it in with one slick thrust.Charlie cried out at the sudden burning pain.Ian pulled all the way out and shoved in again.Charlie moaned, his ass splitting open to Ian’s hard cock.Ian pulled out and drove in, over and over, until Charlie’s moans turned to gasps of pleasure.Ian felt like warm, molded iron in his ass, hitting Charlie’s prostate with each slamming thrust.Charlie’s sensitized nipples rubbed against the sheet, adding more points of stimulation.

Charlie could only take a few moments of that before he felt his orgasm rise.Ian switched to shallower thrusts, remaining inside him, though each stroke retained its force.

Charlie suddenly realized that this was too intense, too present, too _real_.

“This isn’t a dream, is it,” Charlie panted.

“No,” Ian growled. “No dream.”

_Forgive me, Colby…_

Charlie arched his back and moaned and Ian powered him through a shuddering orgasm.

Whimpering, Charlie felt the sheet start to chafe against his now-sensitive cock.He slid in a hot, sticky spot of his own cum.Charlie waited for Ian’s orgasm, but Ian’s motion didn’t change, just kept up the deliberate, relentless pounding.

Every other time that Charlie had been aware of, when the person being fucked orgasmed, it stimulated the other person enough for his orgasm to be soon thereafter.But Ian continued his measured pace and the world and time melted away.

Charlie’s prostate orgasm followed quickly.He moaned and shuddered and moaned.The stimulation didn’t stop and Charlie’s cock went straight from spent to starting to harden again.Ian stroked his prostate again and again, the pleasure pulsing through Charlie in endless, burning waves.There was no relief, no place to rest from the bliss, and it overloaded his mind, scorched his thoughts, obliterated his numbers.

Just when Charlie thought there was no possible way more sensation could be wrung from his body, Ian sank his teeth through the skin on Charlie’s left shoulder.

Charlie shrieked and the pain/pleasure ratcheted up a whole new level.He felt the hot drip of blood down his shoulder and his cock exploded with another orgasm, his body thrashing against the bed as his balls pumped themselves dry.

Still, Ian didn’t stop.His hard cock was relentless, hitting Charlie’s prostate with the single-minded attack of the hunter.Charlie’s eyes rolled back into his head, and his legs flailed as another prostate orgasm slammed through him.Ian snarled with feral delight.

Charlie lost count of his orgasms, his body spasming uncontrollably.  
He wept and pleaded and cried but still Ian drove him higher.  
Charlie was heat and ice and ecstasy and agony.  
There was no ‘Charlie’, only a wild animal howling its passion.

Finally, Ian’s measured thrusts sped up.He smashed into the throbbing, aching world that was Charlie’s body until he exploded in a fury of pounding.Charlie screamed as the onslaught forced him through yet another back-arching orgasm.Ian’s hot cum burned into Charlie’s ass, like the fire of approval.

Charlie sobbed with overwhelming emotion.He felt …

He felt.

Ian gently unclasped the handcuffs, bringing Charlie’s arms down to his sides.Ian pulled Charlie close, and Charlie sobbed into his shoulder while Ian stroked his hair.

“Charlie,” Ian said softly.

“Ian,” Charlie moaned from the bottom of his soul.“Ian.”

“Shh,” Ian murmured, pulling a blanket up over Charlie’s exhausted body and his own sweaty one.“You were a good student, Charlie.You learned your lesson well.”

“Ian,” Charlie moaned again, sure there was something he wanted to say, but unable to form any other words.

Ian settled Charlie’s head against his chest and tenderly brushed the hair from his face.“Ask him,” Ian whispered.

_Ask who?_

“Sleep, my sweet, brilliant Professor.Sleep now, and it’ll all be clear when you wake up.”

Charlie wrapped his sore body around Ian’s warm one and obediently slept.

 

Charlie woke much later, fully clothed and lying on the couch in the solarium.His body ached, his hands were twisted into a blanket above his head, his underwear was stiff and sticky with multiple orgasms.His face was crusted with the remains of tears.He stared up at the ceiling in the dark.

He had learned his lesson well.And he wanted more.

 


End file.
